Military and law-enforcement helmets with face shields are known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,369 and 4,536,892. These face shields provide pivot arrangements on opposite lateral sides of the face shield to allow the face shield to be pivoted upward away from the user's face when the face shield is not deployed. The face shield is held in a deployed position in front of the user's face by locking of the pivot arrangements.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a helmet assembly with an improved attachment system for attaching a face shield, a mandible, goggles and other accessories.
The present inventors have also recognized that it would be desirable to provide an attachment system that was quickly and easily installed onto, or removed from, a helmet.
The present inventors recognize a need for a visor system having a lens that provides ballistic and impact protection while reducing refractive power, astigmatism and prism in the horizontal direction as well as in the vertical direction which is important for military personal activities such as inspecting the roof of buildings, crouching and looking upward to use a weapon, inspecting grounds, and running.
The present inventors recognize a need for a lens that provides not only impact protection but also ballistic protection for military applications.
The present inventors recognize the need for a lens without a molded bead frame structure which can induce stress on the lens during molding.
The present inventors recognize the need for a lens design that improves optics of the area extending 40 degrees from the straight ahead line of sight.